Arrogance is My Escape
by SWACsCDC
Summary: We all know how arrogant Chad is. But what if the reason for it was to hide some dark secret that's been haunting him for years? What if he had a murky past that no one knew about? What happens when Sonny Munroe starts to solve the puzzle of her ex-boyfriend? Will she begin to redevelop feelings for him?
1. A Normal Night

**Hey people! XD If you are one of my Fear of the Dark readers, I will be updating soon! :O Shocking? Well, I got the movie for Christmas. The reason I couldn't work on it without the movie is because I couldn't remember **_**anything**_** that happened it the movie… Anyways this story is one that I've been trying to perfect in my head for months! I still haven't but I wanted to type it… XD This takes place after season two. Basically, Chad was starring on _So Random!_ while Sonny was off shooting a movie and now she's back. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR, any of its characters, or the songs used in it.**

**P.S. IF you're one of the people that like to listen to the music in the story, the song that Chad is singing in the beginning, **_**Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**_**, I'm referring to the one sung by Marilyn Manson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Normal Night<br>**

CPOV (Chad)

I was sitting in my room, my guitar resting on my lap. It was about half past seven. Usually my dad is home by now. The thought didn't seem to trouble me much, however. He was probably still out at some bar, like usual. I couldn't fight back the urge of hope that he got drunk and died in a car accident. I feel terrible for thinking that way, yes, but he doesn't have to be as cruel as he is.

I began to strum a melody, gentle at first. It was the first song I learned how to play. The first song that I heard. It was a song my dad sung to me often when I was little. I sung in a low voice to try and match the artist as I played it inside my head.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who had a mind to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on, moving on_

_Moving on_

_Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_"

As I strummed the last bit of the song, I heard car tires screech on the pavement outside. Not long after, I heard a car door slam. I heard a deep, dark, buzzed voice shout my name in rage once I heard the front door slam shut.

"Chad!"

I hurriedly slipped my aqua, electric blue guitar away in its case. I now was sitting on my knees as I slid the case across the wooden floor under my bed. Just in time too, for my dad had entered the room.

"Hi, Daddy," I spoke, my voice small, trying to sound sweet, innocent, and just like that adorable little kid everyone goes crazy about.

"Oh, don't you 'hi, Daddy' me! You _know_ I don't really love you! You're just a piece of crap!" he yelled whistle trying to hit me in my neck.

In my attempt to block I fell, landing propped up on my elbow. He yanked me up by my shirt and pounded me into a wall, the impact causing me to gasp for air. I watched as his the corners up his lips curved up in a twisted smirk that I've grown to hate. We were face to face, our noses almost touching. I looked into his gray eyes to find the same cloud film in them I did mostly every night.

I couldn't help but think of going to my mom's tomorrow. Fate didn't give me much better luck there, yes, but at least it wasn't someone from my own family. It would only be my step-dad, not my dad and step-mom both. My mom would never hit me. Come to think of it, she won't show any concern for me either. The only times she talks to me are when she's yelling or lecturing me.

I took a blow to my stomach, trying not to throw up the dinner I snuck before Dad got home. If he found out he'd make me lie on the floor with nothing but my boxers and sock and beat me with a belt for hours. No joke. Not exaggerating either… Okay, maybe a little…

He whacked me in the throat, then again in my ear hard enough to make me stumble. In my stumbling, he removed his grip from my shirt and I fell to the floor, a thud sounding as my ear rang from his fist. I became angry with myself for falling as my dad started to tease me about my weight.

"Sounds like Chaddy boy needs to lose some weight. How 'bout you stop stealing my food!" My eyes widen as I realized he probably knew I ate dinner. "Yep, that's right. Your 'Dad Dylan Cooper' here knows all about you taking my food for your own selfish purposes to make yourself a meal! Clothes, floor, now!"

I stood up and tried not to panic as I stripped down to my boxers and socks and lied back on the floor, this time flat on my back. He pulled a leather belt from one of my drawers in the time I was taking off my shirt and jeans. I squinted my eyes shut as he snapped me with the belt, repeatedly.

With each snap of leather, my body ached more. I knew there would be red marks for sure. I stiffened my feeble muscles to try and help ease the sting. After several agonizing minutes of belt beating pain, Dad stopped.

He yanked me up into a sitting position by my hair only to knock me back down by punching me in the nose. I was sure I heard it crack as a thick, red liquid dripped from it. As I fell my head bounced off the wooden floor. Dad stood back up and began kicking me in my neck, in my ribs- most everywhere. With one final blow to my head, the darkness fell in around me and gulped me up in one. I guess it was just a normal night, right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? Bad? Excellent? Terrible? I wanna hear from <strong>_**you**_**! Please tell me in a review what you thought, if you have any ideas, or simply if you want me to continue. Channy will be coming soon in future chapters yet to come! That is, if you peps would like me to continue… Please review! Peace out suckars! XD**


	2. Shower Party & Psycho

**Hey peps! Here's chapter two! BTW, December 31, 2011 was my one-year anniversary here, on Fanfiction! XD Yay! Party to the people!**

**Chapter 2: Shower Party & Psycho  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

I awoke the next day to a bucket of frosty water. My head ache with enormous pain. I could hear my heart pound inside my head. Man, I feel like I have a hangover. I groaned. The pain was nearly unbearable.

"Chad? You okay, Bud?" a soft, gentle female voice asked me.

I stupidly shook my head no causing more pain to shoot throughout my head. I whimpered. I felt like crying. My head hurt so bad. I hate migraines. If I go to the studio everyone will probably thing it's a hangover because I'm _Hollywood's Bad Boy_. Ugh! Stupid father!

"Poor baby," my sister sympathized, offering a hand to help me up which I accepted, although, I felt like just laying there. "I'll help get you cleaned up then call in the studio and say you're sick, okay?"

"No!" I snapped, a dark film passing in front of my eyes for a brief second. "I have to go! Sonny's coming back today and I have to be there and make sure the party runs smoothly," I explained, my voice calmer this time.

Leila sighed. "Chad, please? Seriously, take some time and look at the state you're in. You could pass out or something."

"No, I won't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to the studio."

Before she could protest further more I grab my keys and bolted out the door. I quickly hopped in my car and drove off. Well, more like sped but still. I had to get to the studio on time. Wow, never thought I'd say _that_.

_*E*M*O*_

I soon arrived at the studio. The thing is, I was _early_. No other car was in near sight of the parking lot. Good, that's just what I was aiming for. No one could see me in this state. Bleck! Just imagine that!

I parked my evening sky blue convertible and made my way inside. Being early I would have enough time to shower and cover my cuts and bruises. I'm bloody Chad Dylan Cooper for emo's sake! If the paparazzi or _anyone_ finds out I have these marks I'm dead! It will a lot harder to convince them I fell down the steps or something when most of the bruises are hand prints! Now wouldn't _that_ be a field day for the tabloids? I can see it now, "_Hollywood's Bad Boy: Mysterious bruises; says he fell down staircase- yet most bruises are handprints._" That would be a mess. One that I wouldn't be able to clean up. That is before my dad would empty handedly _murder_ me! But who would care? The paparazzi would just get a ginormous story out of it. Not to mention, billions of viewers.

I made my way into my dressing room. I grabbed some of spare clothes I had kept here for my shower. I picked out a simple outfit. A black Marilyn Manson T-shirt, in which his name was written in a faded, neon blue color, with a dark blue, just a shade darker than my car, thermal, long-sleeve shirt underneath, and baggy, black jeans.

I set my clothes beside the sink and hopped into the shower. I felt my muscles relax as the hot water brushed my skin. It seemed to wash all my worries away and make them swirl down the drain. Some just rose off me and transformed into steam. I felt like nothing could touch me, nothing could harm me! Nothing could stand in my way! I was my own person and no one can tell me what to do! I was free! I was out of fate's grip and I could do whatever I wanted.

I found myself bursting out in song. But, I bleep out the 'bad words' as a little kid would say. So, in other words, I skipped over the cuss words and just sung, or yelled, the other lyrics.

"_Yeaaaah! Y-y-y-yeaaaah! Y-y-y-yeaaaah! Y-y-y-yeaaaah!_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_I'm on a money makin' mission_

_But I party like a rockstar_

_I'm flyin' down 20 lookin' good in my hot car_

_You know them **** be at my show_

_Grabbin' where my chain go_

_I'm tryin'a rap & hold my pants_

_But these **** won't let my thang go_

_I uwa, like I uwa_

_Cuz you know them **** be tryin' us_

_Oh, *** don't you know I **** wit fine dimes_

_That look like Pamela_

_They fine & they hot bro_

_When I'm in the spot bro_

_Yuh, I party like a rockstar!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_HAAA! HAAA!_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Do it wit da black & da white like a cop car_

_Me & my band man_

_On the yacht wit Marilyn Manson_

_Getting' a tan man!_

_Uuwwaa_

_You know me_

_Wit a skull belt & wallet chain_

_Shop Boyz rockstars_

_Yeah we bout to change the game_

_Change the game? Uhhh ohhh_

_They know that I'm a star_

_I make it rain from the center of my guitar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_As soon i came out the womb_

_My momma knew a star was born_

_Now I'm on the golf course_

_Trippin' wit da Osbornes_

_I seen da show wit Travis Barker_

_Rockstar mentality_

_I'm jumpin' in the crowd_

_Just to see if they would carry me_

_Ey white ******* wanna marry me_

_They see me they just might panic_

_My ice make 'em go down quick_

_Like the titanic_

_Yeah I'm wit da Shop Boyz_

_You know what we do_

_I'm surfin' screamin' klabonga_

_TOTALLY DUDE!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_" I paused.

"_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rock_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Party like a rockstar_

_T-t-t-totally dude!_"

I came crashing back down to reality and turn the water off. Time to get real. Ugh! I wish I could just stay in the shower forever! Well… No! Chad Dylan freaken Cooper, get a grip on yourself! Staying in the shower for the rest of life? Really? Wow, I'm some _serious_ issues! I groaned at my retardedness. I swear all the crap I've been put through has made me a schizophrenic psycho.

I dried off, got dressed, covered my bruises, and exited the bathroom. One my way out of my dressing room, I grabbed my iPod Touch, the fourth generation. It just finished charging, and I was the one who got to choose what music selection we listened to at the party we we're throwing for Sonny. And games… And movie or movies… And food… So pretty much everything. Stupid Randoms! I knew what they were doing, yet… I still agreed… Why? I guess it's because it's Sonny we're talking about. I mean, I still like, maybe even love, her. Sure, I have a girlfriend, but she's not very nice… I'll tell you more later, okay?

I was making my way to the Prop House, scanning through the hundreds of songs on my iPod. I pressed random selections, artist, album, song, on the touch screen hoping to find an interesting song that would captivate my mood. I managed to and on the song _Psycho_ by _Puddle of Mudd_. I couldn't help but sing along.

"_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn_

_She can make everything magical_

_But she tied one on big time_

_And it makes me wanna rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off at any minute_

_And you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the paranoid psycho, yeah_

_She lays down on the sidewalk_

_Never very analytical_

_She is something simply beautiful_

_Reappear when you feel magical_

_To back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off at any minute_

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the paranoid psycho_

_I'm the one, I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_I'm the one, I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_I'm the one, I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young_

_When everything was like a loaded gun_

_Ready to go off at any minute_

_And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the paranoid psycho_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one_

_Who is the paranoid psycho_

_I'm the one, I'm the one_

_Who is the schizophrenic psycho…_"

_*E*M*O*_

I was now hanging upside down on the Prop house couch waiting for the Randoms to arrive. Little did I know, they had heard some of my performance. _God_, was that going to be embarrassing! I jumped off the couch startled by Rainy speaking.

"Is that one of the songs you picked for us to listen to?"

Uh oh… I _knew_ there was a reason I didn't feel like doing any motions along to the song!

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter two! As I'm sure you've guessed, there will be various songs throughout the story. Please review, I want, at the least, three new reviews before I update. Thanks! XD<strong>


	3. UnPerfect Life to Suicide?

**Hi! XD My iPod told me I was emo! :O lol Weird! Here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC/SR! Sue me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: (Un)Perfect Life to Suicide?<strong>

"Uh…" I felt my cheeks flushing slightly. "Yeah…"

Nico rolled his eyes and shook his head in a playful manner.

"Well Chad, I must say, you are _indeed _a schizophrenic psycho."

I pumped my fists in the air. "Yay! I'm crazy!"

I resulted in gaining a few laughs from the Randoms.

"We already knew that, Chad," Blondie said walking over to me whistle putting a 'comforting' hand on my shoulder.

"Does this mean you're gonna take me to the kooky house?" I asked, acting as if excitement bubbled inside me.

You're probably asking yourself "_If he was already embarrassed then why is he trying to embarrass himself more?_" Well, you see, if there's anything I've learned by spending time with the Randoms, it is if you embarrass yourself, just keep going on with a weird act and they'll think you did it on purpose.

I gathered a few more laughs from the Randoms. Maybe they're buying it… Well, even if I'm not selling it they've had a good laugh, right?

"Yep, we're definitely taking you there, Chad. Come on guys, we better hurry before he starts cutting our heads off with a chainsaw!" Nico laughed, _attempting_ to act as if he were terrified.

We let out a few more laughs before we became serious, and I spoke.

"Hey, um, when's Sonny coming back today? Like at what time?"

"I think Marshall said about lunch time. Why? You still like her?" Zora taunted.

I sent a small glare her way. "Ha, ha. Very funny Zora."

"Yep! Anything for Pooper: the worst unknown spices of the whole universe!"

Okay, that stung… Of course I wasn't gonna let them see that they hurt me. I mean, I would never see the end of it! I guess that's what I get for being Chad Dylan Cooper. So being me, I cemented more bricks onto my wall that I've built up to protect myself over the years. Some people have attempted to climb my wall and get inside. I just have my guard knock them back down. Most know that so they don't even try. I can't risk getting hurt again or more than I do. It's happened too many times. The only person that bothered to keep climbing until she got passed my guard to me was Sonny… I'm still not sure if I can trust her completely, though. What can I say? I'm the most insecure person you'll meet.

To hide my hurt I did what I always did. I changed from Chad to the arrogant and cocky Chad Dylan Cooper. It was the only way I knew how to hide my pain and defend myself.

"Uh, have you looked at yourself lately, Random? Please! You're just a nobody, amateur actress, not to mention a freak that lives in the vents, while I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am at much more higher importance than you. _I_ am regal. _You_ are just paltry."

I saw Zora's face fall as well as the other Randoms' to fill with disbelief. Wow, I'm surprised they weren't use to it by now. I mean, wouldn't they expect it to come from me? Guess not. Yikes! Well they better soon or it's not gonna go down well for them.

Nico was the first to speak up.

"Seriously Chad? I thought you were over that whole 'I'm better than you' thing. You know, if you still like Sonny this isn't gonna help you any. It's just gonna push her away more."

As right as he was I couldn't bring myself to let my guard down no matter the truthfulness of the sentences. I rolled my eyes acting as if I didn't care although, on the inside, I was really disgusted with myself. I felt just like my own parents. If you met them you'd understand it's not something to be proud of.

Grady was next to speak up.

"You're so heartless, Chad. Why can't you even try to be nice for a day?"

"Because it's not in my nature. Suck it up. It's the way I am so get use to it. Or just deal with it. Either way you can't change it 'cause it's me and you can't do nothing about it."

"Whatever Chad. Try not to die alone and cry about how Sonny hates you your whole life. Actually, go ahead I don't care. Just as long as you're out of my fabulous life I'm fine with it," Tawni spoke.

"Just so you know, I have a girlfriend. You know, maybe I'll break-up with her today. We've been together way too long anyway. It's been like a month! Disgusting!"

I couldn't believe what I was saying! I felt so terrible! My parents are right… I am a horrible person that was never meant to be born. I'm just a _huge_, fat, and ugly mistake. They said they can't wait until I die. Personally, I can't wait either.

Their eyes widen and I smirked to add onto my Bad Boy act. Then Nico began to lecture and scold me.

"Chad what's wrong with you? Why do you need to be so cruel to people? People have feelings, unlike you! Just stop! Chad, you have the _perfect_ life! Not everyone can live the luxurious and amazing life of Chad Dylan Cooper! You have it all! Did you ever think about those who have no home? Or have no parents? Or whose parents are divorced? By _God_, Chad! What about those who are abused?"

That's when I snapped. It was too much for me to handle. The feelings inside me swarmed and mixed. My breathing became heavier. I felt the blood rushing to my face and the heat radiating off it. I found tears starting to well in my eyes. I knew instantly I had to get out of there. But I had no where to flee! Even if I did they'd get suspicious or confront me more on the subject later.

"My life isn't perfect!" I barked. "My parents are in fact divorced! My mom doesn't even talk to me unless she's yelling at me! Her boyfriend hates me! He says I'm a useless nobody and that I was just born to fricken die! My dad drinks all the time! He's always drunk and he'll smoke and crap too! He's even hit me before so don't go off saying my life is perfect!" and with the half lie I stormed off not bothering to wipe the tears that fell and drizzled from my cheeks to the floor.

I couldn't run to my dressing room. I'd break down way before I could reach it. And I don't want, er can't, let anyone to see me, _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper cry. It could easily end up everywhere in the tabloids. This is Hollywood! You can't trust many people here. I decided to stop and get my feelings out in a supply closet. By the looks of things, it was my only choice.

As soon as I shut the door I fell to my knees. I shook and shuddered, tears falling freely down my cheeks. I let myself fall on the floor, curl into a ball, and cry. I was breaking. It was getting harder and harder to pull myself of the ground. I found myself just wanting to stay on the ground. Lay on the road and get ran over by a semi-truck. I cried harder knowing no one would even care if I did die. My thoughts lead me to think of a song by Marilyn Manson that I knew… _Suicide is Painless_… I quietly mutter the words to the song as my sobs began to cease.

"Through early morning fog I see

The visions of the things to be

The pains that are withheld for me

I realize and I can see

That suicide is painless

It brings on many changes

And I can take or leave it if I please

The game of life is hard to play

I'm gonna lose it anyway

The losing card I'll someday lay

So this is all I have to say

Suicide is painless

It brings on many changes

And I can take or leave it if I please

The sword of time will pierce our skin

It doesn't hurt when it begins

But as it works its way on in

The pain grows stronger, watch it grin

But suicide is painless

It brings on many changes

And I can take or leave it if I please

A brave man once requested me

To answer questions that are key

'Is it to be or not to be?'

And I replied, 'Oh why ask me?'

And suicide is painless

It brings on many changes

And I can take or leave it if I please

And you can do the same thing if you please…"

I drew in a shaky breath and closed my eyes as a tear made its way down my cheek and dripped onto my shirt. After a few seconds, I reopened my eyes and glanced up toward a bare hanger. Hm… I wonder… It looks pretty sturdy… If I just took my neck and placed it through…

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 3! Cliffy much? Please reviews! Faster you review the faster I'll update! Thanks for reading! Peace out suckars!<strong>


	4. My Paper Heart Will Bleed

**Chapter 4! I would like to thank the following people for reviewing my story at some point:**

**moniquelovesbooksandstories**

**lovebunny64**

**22 random ninja 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: My Paper Heart Will Bleed<strong>

I stood up, stumbling slightly. I guess the crying made me a little weak… Then again I'm just a weak person. My muscles were feebler than Sonny's, and I knew that for a fact. It's not like she'll let me forget the day she pinned me down anyways. Ugh, that girl, I tell you… I suppose that's why I love, yes love, her, right?

First, I brushed my along the bottom of the hanger. Then, I gave it a tug, a small one at first, then with more force. It didn't seem to bend of budge. But, once again, I am pretty weak. I guess it couldn't hurt to try though… Right? I reached for the hanger, pulling it from the rack. I slipped it over my head and around my neck easily. Okay, now just to figure out how to hang it back up with me on it…

I looked around, trying to spot something to give me a boost high enough that I could place the hanger back. It wouldn't be such a problem if I wasn't trying to be hanging with it! Ugh! Why does suicide have to be so difficult when you're alone in a studio closet and don't want anyone to find out? Grr!

After deciding standing on a pile of clothes was my best option, I grabbed a bunch of the hanging fabrics and yanked them to the floor. I stepped on top of it, tilting my neck forward as my hands flew to the curve of the hanger. I slipped it on the rod. I felt the pressure of my weight on the hanger digging into my neck. I smiled in a twisted way only that can be described as a murderer's.

I felt my chest beginning to heave, my breath coming out strangled, my lungs starting to hurt. My body fought, yelled, screamed, and hollered for air, it begged me to breathe, but I didn't give in. I felt as if I were becoming lighter. Blackness began closing in around me, and I was waiting, waiting to touch it, grasp it, fall into it, live in it. That was until someone interrupted.

"Chad?" I heard Marshall call out, worry and concern evident on his face as his rushed over unhooking the hanger and releasing my neck from it.

I fell to the ground, breathing in heavily and hacking. The world seemed to be spinning now. The blackness was still near but not near enough me to keep in touch with it. Maybe only for a few minutes as I felt my body start shaking again and more sobs overwhelmed me.

I felt something brush again my back, and instantly I flinched, jumping up. I fell back into a wall, smacking my head. It was then I realized it was Marshall who touched my back in attempt to try and comfort me.

I met the _So Random!_ director's eye briefly before I felt something making its way through my stomach and up my throat I turned away from the middle-aged man and threw up. Before I knew it, Marshall had gotten me up and rushed me to my dressing room, and I was now throwing up in my bathroom. At least that's what I assumed happened. I once again felt something brush against my back, but this time, I didn't flinch or move away.

After a few minutes, although they seemed like hours, of Marshall's hand caressing my back, me throwing up and crying, I finally relaxed and calmed down. After my breathing evened out, Marshall and I sat on the floor, him letting me rest my head on his shoulder as he stroked my arm. I tried not to break out in sobs again as this made me think of how a father would comfort their son and knowing I wouldn't ever get to have that actual opportunity.

"Are you okay, Chad?"

Even though I was insecure and obstinate, I found it best to give him some sort of answer. I knew it would be difficult to get out of what just happened in the closet, not to mention my melt down and when I started hyperventilating.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was talking with the Randoms, and then we started arguing. It came around to them saying I have a perfect life. I blew up; my life is far from perfect. It hurt me a lot, and I guess what just happened was my reaction to it," I retorted honestly.

"I'll talk to them about it, but what you did was not the right way to handle things. I won't tell anyone, but if it happens again, I will make sure to get help, meaning getting the cops involved," he warned. "Now, I won't ask you what's going on at home, that's your own business. However, if there is some sort of abuse, you tell me, the cops, or anyone for that matter right away, okay?"

"Okay," I concurred, or at least that's what he thought.

"Good. Now, how about you get cleaned up and get ready for the party?"

My mouth curved, revealing a small smile at the thought of seeing Sonny again.

"Okay, hanks Marshall. I really own it to ya," I said getting back on my feet, offering a hand to help the older man up.

He smiled slightly; I could tell it was in a sympathetic way. Ugh! How I hate when people do that! He took my gesture, even with my help, grunting as he stood. If I was any normal I would have been surprised that he still grunted with help, but I knew I was weak.

"You're welcome, but Chad, you don't own me anything. I'm just glad I could help. Or at least attempt to."

"Well even if I don't I feel like I do anyways so I'm going to repay you, and that's that," I contested.

"You're a very persistent person so I won't even try to argue. Now, get ready and have some fun," he said before walking off.

I stood there and thought for second. My feelings were becoming more fragile by the passing seconds and it made my heart weak and sensitive. It made my heart paper thin. All of this reminded me of the song _My Paper Heart_ by the All-American Rejects.

As I went back into my bathroom to clean up a bit I began to mummer the words to myself.

"Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me, please, I beseech you

Simple things, that make you run away

Catch you if I can

Tears fall down your face

The taste is something new

Something that I know

Moving on is easiest when I'm around you

So bottle up old love, throw it out to sea

Watch it away as you cry

A year has passed

The seasons go

Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me, please, I beseech you

Simple things, that make you run away

Catch you if I can

Waiting, day goes through

My lips are sealed for her

My tongue is tied to a dream of being with you

To settle for less is not what I prefer

So bottle up old love and throw it out to sea

Watch it away as you cry

A year has passed

The seasons go

Please just don't play with me

My paper heart will bleed

This wait for destiny won't do

Be with me, please, I beseech you

Simple things, that make you run away

Catch you if I can

Summertime, the nights are so long

The leaves fall down and so do I to the arms of a friend

Winter nights, my bedside is cold

For I am gone and spring blossoms you to me

Summertime, the nights are so long

The leaves fall down, and so do I to the arms of a friend

Winter nights, my bedside is cold

For I am gone and spring blossoms…

You to me," I finished with one more coat of cover up to my face.

I glanced myself over once in the mirror before turning so I could get a better look at my right arm. I pushed up the sleeve to reveal several bruises that I hadn't hidden this morning. I began gently putting the coverage on before proceeding to my other arm. This one hurt more, however, I think it's broken. If it was, my dad or my mom's husband did it. Or possibly even both… Either way, it hurt and didn't help me with my already terribly weak state. I sighed as I finished covering up those bruises as well. I finished covering up the rest of my body as well as recovering some that became noticeable after my crying. Man, I'm glad Marshall didn't ask.

My neck, on the other hand, was still red from the hanger and refused to cover up. I'd just let it be. There's nothing I can really do about it. Maybe if I had my sister's foundation it could possibly help but other than that, nothing else.

I pulled my sleeves back down. I intend for them to stay that way all day, but if for some odd reason they aren't, I wanted the majority of my bruises and such hidden. There wasn't really much I could do about the scars on my wrists. And I know what you're thinking, but they're not necessarily from me. Remember, psychopathic, abusive parent and step-parents? Okay, _some_ of them are from me, but, still, not _all _of them are! Gosh! _Must_ you vex me? I suppose so…

I just walked out of my bathroom when I heard a knock on my dressing room door.

"Yeah?" I called out to whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Chad, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know," a male voice spoke. "Um, I understand if you don't wanna forgive me, but I'm sorry dude." I identified the voice to be Nico's. "All the others said they were sorry too. Oh! And turns out Sonny's early. What are you waiting for? Get your butt down to the prop house and make a move!"

I couldn't help but let out a small half-hearted chuckle before a smile plastered its way onto my face. I soon found myself running my hand through my hair to make sure it was fixed before charging out the door and to the prop house. This would be something...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 4! And is anyone reading this? On the last couple chapters only lovebunny64 has been reviewing. Please review! I feel like a crappy author when no one reviews. Thanks for your support for those who have review in previous chapters as well! Peace out suckars!<strong>


	5. Pain Makes the World Go 'Round

**Chapter 5! Thanks for reviewing! It makes me feel better knowing more than one or two people are reading this. :) Anyways, to make my chapters more worthwhile, I'm going to start adding random question at the end of each chapter. I got the idea from my one Fanfiction friend, zarachannylover101 on her story Don't Let Me Go. Check it out and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. Only the plot. Sad…**

* * *

><p>I was running to the prop house, shortly followed by Nico. However, when I attempted to skid to a stop, I ended up losing my balance due to the high amount of friction caused by my skateboarding sneaks. I fell forward, catching myself with my arms. I winced slightly as I felt the impact on my left wrist. I felt someone help me up from behind.<p>

"Careful Chad. Don't wanna be hurt when Sonny is _actually_ here," I heard Nico's voice as he walked from behind me into the prop house.

"Wait, so you lied to me?" I queried, some anger making my tone slightly threating.

"Sorry dude. It was the only way I knew to get you in here. We all wanted to apologize for earlier. We didn't know we were hurting you, let alone know about your personal or home life."

"Well then maybe you should try thinking before you speak next time," IK remarked before quickly adding, "How much did you guys hear about my home life when I blew up anyways?"

"I only recall you mentioning your parents' divorce. I'm not sure about the others," Nico told me what I believe was to be honestly.

I looked toward the others. Tawni was painting her nails, typical, while Zora and Grady were glancing my way. Zora spoke.

"That's all I heard too."

"Same here," Grady added.

We all then looked at Tawni. I took her a few seconds to realize we were all staring at her and stop painting her 'precious' nails.

"What?" she half-snapped.

"What all did you hear about 'Chad's Unperfect Life' spat earlier?" Zora repeated my question rephrasing it slightly.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I wasn't listening. I don't listen to other people's problems unless they include me. Plus, I was gonna reapply my lipstick when I realized it was down to the nub! Talk about problematic life!" Tawni huffed in a dramatic way that was completely unnecessary in my book.

I found Grady, Nico, Zora, and I all rolled our eyes at the self-centered blonde. She was just really ridiculous and annoying sometimes. Well, all the time, actually. Then again, to the Randoms it's probably only _most _the time. I mentally rolled my eyes. Pfft! Randoms…

"Well never mind then!" I stated in a rather annoyed tone.

Sure, I didn't, not whatsoever, want them, the Randoms of all people, to know what I said, but it's just the fact they didn't really listen that ticked me off. Does no one care about me? It seems that way. People in my life are either, one, too mean and cruel or just a little too friendly if you know what I mean… Insert shutters here. Sonny, however, comes into exception. She's different than most the people I know and associate with.

I drew a breath into my lungs, running a hand through my hair. My hand fell back down at my side. After a couple seconds had passed, it flew back up to my hair to place my golden locks back in their original position.

"That's never gonna change about you, is it Chad?" Nico asked, a small smile sprouting on his face.

I gave him a baffled look. "What won't change?"

"You and your hair. You have to fix immediately after it's scraggly or messy."

The confusion that briefly clouded up my brain tumbled out my ears.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I feel like scuz when my hair's messed up. I can't stand it."

"I figured as much."

"I got the color from my grandma. It was passed down through my dad."

"Does your grandma make a big deal about it? I know mine would."

"Oh. I'm sor-"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Of course not. It's not anyone's, Chad."

"Actually," I began to correct him, "it is. She was murdered."

"Really?"

All the Randoms' eyes, even Tawni's, were on me now.

"Yeah. They, the murderers, were after my family that day." I shrugged. "Apparently they've recently escaped. Maybe they're still after us. I have no clue."

They all looked at me with terrified and horrified expressions on their faces. No surprise that Tawni would. I mean, seriously? We're talking about the girl who wants to cry about running low on a tube of lip stick! For the sake of sanity, grow a brain!

"Dude, if I was you I'd be petrified!"

I shrugged once again. "Nico-" I looked at the rest of them. "Guys, it's not that big of a deal, really. I'll be worried when I face them if I face them, okay? Plus, if I'm petrified that won't do me much good when I face them, now would it?"

"True… But still! How can you not be worried?"

"What's there to be worried about? I don't even know for sure if they're still after my family. My grandma was killed years ago. They might have decided on someone else by now."

"Well in that case, it's only better for your family."

"I never said it was a good thing! You know, I still don't have any idea why they were after my family, anyway. No one would tell me anything about them."

That's when Marshall walked in carrying an enormous smile on his face.

"Kids!"

We all snapped our attention to the clammy, middle-aged man standing in the prop house entrance. While he caught his breath, Grady spoke.

"Is Sonny here?" he asked, his face lighting up with excitement.

"Yes! She's in the studio parking lot! I just saw her pull in!" Marshall exclaimed heading off in the direction of the studio's front doors.

Before all the Randoms could turn their attention back to me and make a remark, I had bolted out the door leaving them, and soon Marshall, in the dust. When I made it to the doors, Marshall was on my tail while all the others were probably just exiting the prop house. I was attempting to stop, once again due to the excitement of believing to see Sonny, when I slid face first into the wall just as Marshall was opening the doors to reveal no other than Allison 'Sonny' Munroe standing directly before him.

Marshall, have hearing my impact with the wall, came to my aid as soon as Sonny had stepped inside. I gripped onto my nose as I began to feel the blood gushing from it.

"Ow!"

"Today just isn't your day, is it, Chad?" Marshall asked recalling what had happened earlier whistle trying to remove my hand that clung tightly to my nose, probably to see how bad it was bleeding considering it was now seeping through my fingers.

"No, not really."

I removed my hand from my nose, not having the energy to put up a fight like I normally would. I felt the sticky, thick liquid ooze down out of my nose quickly and trickle down my lips and off chin before spilling onto my shirt and the floor.

I saw both their eyes widen. Marshall, being the kind, caring guy he is, immediately took charge and action of the 'situation'. Sonny, being… well Sonny, was willing to help.

"Sonny, could you go get him some tissues from my office? And please hurry!"

"Actually, I have some in my bag," she stated, keeping calm just like I knew she would in this type of 'situation' to try and keep me calm, although I already was but I wouldn't tell her that 'cause I don't want her to freak out.

"Oh, good!" he sighed in relief.

I let my hand find my nose again as I watched Sonny hurriedly search her bag for the tissues. It was only a matter of seconds before she found the small, soft, snow white, sheets. She tossed the little, unopened pack of tissues Marshall's and my way. Marshall caught them with both hands, nothing less, which was to be expected seeing as how it was more difficult for me to catch with merely one bloody hand.

Marshall tore open the package sending several tissues awry. He collected several from the floor letting the plastic wrap float wherever and handed the collected tissues to me. I grabbed only a couple, in no hurry, with my unoccupied hand and place them up to my nose with the cooping dark red stuff.

"How about we go to the prop house," Sonny suggested. "Then Chad will be able to attend his bloodied nose while I meet up with the others."

"Probably best," Marshall agreed as we headed in the direction of the prop house after retrieving all the tissues that cluttered the floor. "Chad? Do you even know how to take care of a bloody nose?" he asked, sounding still slightly worried.

I guess maybe he hasn't seen large amounts of blood before… Well I certainly have! That's why I didn't freak when I saw how much bloody fell from my nose.

"Yeah, you're supposed to tilt your head forward and pinch your nose shut. It's supposed to stop the bleeding faster, isn't it?" while Marshall handed me some more tissues due to the tissues that I currently being already soaked through with my nose blood.

"Yep. You're not as dumb as I thought," Sonny teased ruffling my hair.

"Hey! Now how am I supposed to fix it? If I try to I'll just get blood in my hair!" I whined making Sonny roll her eyes at my childishness.

"Do you want me to fix it for you, Mr. My Hair Must Always Be Perfect?"

I sent her a glare although a smile played gracefully on my lips.

"I don't know. Can I trust you to touch my Chadsomeness hair? I can't afford for it to be ruined, you know? It could cost me my career."

"Oh, whatever Cooper! I guess you'll just have to deal with it amuck."

"Fine! I will!" I remarked before realizing what I had just started.

"Fine!" she retorted back.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good!" I smirked as she arranged my hair back to its original position.

"Oh, great! The flirt fight came back with Sonny too!" Zora groaned, sending us a knowing look.

It was then Sonny and I realized we had arrived at our destination.

"We're not flirting!" Sonny denied, her voice jumping up a couple octaves as she did so. She snapped her head toward me while the other Randoms laughed at her denial. "Wait, why didn't you deny it?"

"Because it's easier to not anything at all than to deny something that's true," I told her, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, so you _were_ flirting with me?"

"Kinda…"

She sighed. "Chad, I have a boyfriend."

"Really? I have a girlfriend."

"Do you really or are you just saying that to save ultimate humiliation?"

"No, I really do."

By this point my nose had stopped bleeding. As if on cue, my girlfriend Gaga, as I called her, called me. I knew it was her because of the ringtone that played. Not the best ringtone to have when your crush, one of your producers, and friends, I suppose I call them that, are around. It was Para-Noir by Marilyn Manson. I answered the call before any of the any Randoms could comment. I just realized then that Marshall had left. Huh, good thing…

"Hi Gaga," I answered before mouthing 'my girlfriend; to everyone in the room.

"_Hey Chaddy… What you up to? Lunch? Yeah, that's great. So, um, do you think you could take me to dinner tonight? Of course you can! If you don't I'll just have to tell your daddy about-_"

"Actually, I'm at my mom's this weekend."

Unlike most people, Gaga knew about me being abused. I didn't have to tell her, nor would I have, she already knew. You're probably wondering how. Well, it just so happens he dad, who is cruel but not as cruel as mine, is best friends with my dad and step-dad.

"_Then I'll tell your step-dad._"

"Where though?"

"_Wherever I decide. Pick me up at 6:30. Bye Chad,_" she demanded and hung up.

I found myself saying bye as well even though she already had hung up.

"Aw, does wittle Chaddy waddy have a wittle date tonight?" Sonny taunted making a baby face at me as  
>I slip my phone back into my pocket opposite of the one with my iPod.<p>

"As a matter of fact, I do," I stated confidently although on the inside I was screaming 'save me'.

Sonny was about to comment when Grady interrupted.

Sonny and the others laughed lightly at Grady. I just smiled half-heartedly. She walked over to the blonde 'actor' and gave him his desired hug first. Shortly followed was her hugging Nico, Zora, and even Tawni. Then I was the only one left without a hug.

I looked at my shoes, then back up straight, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets. Sonny made her way back to me. I knew I was carrying hope in my eyes, but even if I tried to cover it up anyway, she still would see straight through me. She wrapped her arms around my torso and I did the same to her. My hands rest on her mid-back as did her's. However, I felt her fingers moving along my center back, straight, up and down. I immediately caught on to what she was trying to do. She was seeing if I had gotten any skinner over the month and a half since she left. I pulled away. She gave me a concerned look as her way of telling me she could feel my spine although I was standing up straight.

"Okay," she began, turning to face the other Randoms again, "now that I'm done with that, I brought you guys back some gifts!" she exclaimed puling wrapped presents from her bag.

Each present was wrapped in a different design of wrapping paper. One was a mix of neon colors, blue, orange, pink, green, etc., all splattered on it like paintballs. It was about the size of a checkerboard but thicker. Sonny handed this one to Zora who eagerly took the gift and shredded through the wrapping to get to it. She first held a regular, plain, brown, cardboard box before she quickly opened that as well. Inside was a paintball gun along with some paint balls for it. I saw the light in Zora's eye as well as the glint of mischief. Well this can't end well… For me, more likely than anyone else, anyway.

Zora ran and gave Sonny a hug, jumping wildly.

"Thank you, Sonny! I can't wait to use it! Haha!" the devious girl beamed before zooming off to who knows where.

"Uh, I don't know as if that was such a good idea," I told Sonny. "Sure, she absolutely love it, she'll treasure it forever, but it could, or probably will, end badly for you guys and, more importantly, me," I said having to add the little bit of cockiness in there.

I added some self-centeredness due to the fact the Randoms, not including Sonny, might try to take pity on me because of my parents. I mean, it's not like they just got divorced, they've been divorced for years now. Plus, I don't want any pity or sympathy. I rather just live with the pain, that isn't really there from this subject. But honestly, think about it. The world would be nothing without it.

I half-listened to Sonny and the other Randoms as she deposited them their gifts. My mind began to wonder, and I found myself singing a song inside my head, call me crazy. (What? You didn't think I'd start singing aloud, did you? Well I didn't, and I won't so bleh! :P) I tapped my finger lightly to the beat of Pain by Three Days Grace 'playing' inside my head.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off, you will understand_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain_

_I know, I know that you're wounded_

_You know, you know that I'm here to save you_

_You know, you know I'm always here for you_

_I know, I know that you'll thank me later_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain!_

I was snapped from my thoughts and the song by something hitting my face.

"Ow!"

"Tawni! Careful! That's his present!" I heard Sonny whine.

That's when I gazed at the floor to find I had been, indeed, hit with a present which was a small box. IT was wrapped in a black and dark blue swirl wrapping paper. I had a thin, lacey, baby blue ribbon wrapped around it. I slowly began to open it, being careful not to destroy the ribbon or wrapping paper, while Tawni and Sonny continued to argue and banter. Inside was a box, just like I had assumed, but it was more like a box you put jewelry in. I flipped open the black case to find a necklace. It was the black half a Yin Yang symbol. I glanced back up and over to where Sonny stood to see she was wearing the other half. I smiled putting the necklace on. I will never take it off for as long as I shall live.

I set the wrapped paper, ribbon, and box down and made my way over to the still arguing Sonny and hugged her. At first she was a little taken back, but when she realized who it was and what was happening, she turned slightly to her right and returned the hug. I took this opportunity to whisper a thanks in her ear.

"Thank you, Sonny. You don't know how much it means to me," I told her meaning every word of what I spoke.

"I don't know. I just might," she whispered back before hugging me a little tighter then letting go.

Everyone's eyes turned to me, well except for Sonny's whose eyes were already on me.

"What did you get? We didn't see," Grady said, holding a video game that I believe is his gift from Sonny.

"Friendship necklace," I stated simply. "It's a Yin Yang one. She has the white half and I have the black."

"Aw, well isn't that cutsie," Tawni mocked sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "My present is _so_ much better! I got a whole new outfit _and_ more makeup!" she bragged.

This time I rolled my eyes.

"And I got a new video game!" Nico and Grady exclaimed in unison.

"What games?" I asked trying to be somewhat nice.

"Resident Evil 4!" Nico spoke up first.

"Mario Super Sluggers!" Grady soon pitched in.

"So Wii games? I'm guessing you two are gonna share them?"

"Yep!" the best friends, once again, exclaimed in unison.

I just nodded in acknowledgement. That's when a small, girl voice from the vents caught our attention.

"Okay, now that we all got our gifts, what are we gonna do?"

We all jumped slightly and turned to see Zora looking down at us from the vents. God! Why does she always have to do that? How can we not be used to that yet, anyways?

Sonny was about to speak when I interrupted before she could.

"Actually," I spoke, "I have something for Sonny. It's in my dressing room."

"Aw, little Chaddy-"

"Shut it, Nico! I'm not gonna warn you again. Just remember, I'm not afraid to get in a fight."

That made him shut up, as well as all the other Randoms. That being that, I began to head toward my dressing room. About six feet from the prop house entrance I noticed there was a presence not far behind me. I couldn't help but smile slightly. It had to be Sonny. I stopped in my tracks.

"You coming, Munroe?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Do you _really_ think one of the other Randoms would follow _Chad Dylan Cooper_?"

"Good point," she smiled catching up to me.

We continued to walk to my dressing room in silence. When we got there the door was already opened from earlier when I ran out of it after I was _told _Sonny was here when she _wasn't_! Stupid Nico… The Randoms can be such jerks… She looked slightly confused, probably because I usually have my dressing room door closed, but she quickly shook it off.

We both stayed silent as I retrieved her gift. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper with smiling cartoon suns all over it as well as a gold, yellow ribbon to finish it off. It was the size of a checker box but about three inches thick. She smiled lightly and unwrapped it the way I had her's. Her face immediately brightened once she saw what was inside my gift to her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 5! XD I know, I know. You wanna kill me. :) Sorry, but I had to end it somewhere, and I thought this was the perfect place. Hehe… XD Please review! Reviews are the key to my magicalful words! If they are magic in any way that is… XD Peace out suckars! XD<strong>

**Random Question: If Marilyn Manson (Brian Hugh Warner) came to your house asking to speak to you would you...  
><strong>

**A. Hug him.**

**B. Scream.  
><strong>

**C. Ask for a concert ticket.  
><strong>

**D. Put a collar on his and clam him to be your new pet dog, Alec.  
><strong>

**XD**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**(Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors there may be. I have a cast and it's a little more difficult to type.)  
><strong>


	6. Scrapbook Rockstar

**Sorry for the long wait readers! Personal problems, soccer, and a whole bunch of other crap that's made me busy. BTW, I injured my wrist again (not sure of the damage) so I apologize for any errors and crappyness. And my birthday was Sunday the twenty-seventh of May! :o :P _And I don't know about you guys, but I'm losing my feel for this story. I'll continue it if you guys want, but I can't guarantee your satisfactory. I have some new story ideas as well._**

**Disclaimer: Do not own SWAC.**

* * *

><p>CPOV (Chad)<p>

I smiled watching the ecstatic girl examine the cover of her brand new scrapbook. On it was a dark purple heart, outlined by a thin layer of black. Surrounding the heart "FOREVER YOUNG" was written in a white cursive print. I watched intently as a pallid hand with black fingernails flipped open the cover. Cautiously, Sonny glanced through a few pages seeing there was several starting from when she was just a newborn baby up to the point where she left to shoot the movie. The book closing, my eyes returned to her face, her eyes sparkling with dancing angels, a transparent liquid darting from the corner of her right eye and cascading down her cheek. In the blink of an eye, she placed the book down and leaped at me, her thin arm snaking their way around my neck a mine did her waist.

"Thank you, Chad. Thank you so much. I love it," she breathed out, hugging me tighter.

I did the same and spoke. "It took a lot of work, but… your reaction makes it worth it."

After a few more minutes of savoring the moment, she released me from her grasp. I felt my stomach drop slightly but didn't let it get to me all too much. I mean seriously, how many times have I gotten to hug her today? A lot, I know. But, of course, in the other part of my insane mind, I found it to be not enough. I wanted Sonny. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her for myself. I didn't want to share her with anyone else. I wanted her to save me, save me from the world of Hell I was born into. Yet, I knew that those were all just a dream far from my reality. Life sucks that way. Pure happiness is too far from my reach and will never be held in my grasp no matter what is thrown at me. All of it would just turn for the worst.

"Chad?" Sonny called out softly, breaking me back from my dark thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just… thinking."

"Well there's something else I want to talk to you about." I watched as her graceful face fell into a more serious one and I knew I was in for it.

I sighed, settling down on the couch and patting the spot beside me. "Alright, shoot."

"You… Your eating… How…"

Knowing what she was getting at but struggling to put it in words, I decided to help her. I was scared, yes, but I didn't have much of a choice. My eating habits had only gotten worse when she dumped me and, soon after, left for the movie. Tons of people call me skinny, scrawny, and lanky even. My family calls me fat though. Why do I believe them when all they do is hurt me? Because they're not afraid to tell me what I am while others would want to spare my feelings. That's why I don't eat often. I'm trying to lose weight. I want to be skinny like all the other people in L.A. Maybe then I would be loved. Just maybe.

"Have I been eating more? Better? No."

She sighed her painfully disappointed sigh causing me to hang my head. "Chad, your spine is visible when you stand up straight! You're gonna kill yourself of starvation!"

"Sonny-"

"I know, you have a small appetite, but that doesn't give you an excuse to not eat at all!"

"I do eat."

"Rarely…" I was speechless. "Do you think you're fat or have some sort of eating disorder or something?"

I shrugged lifting my head back up to face her. "I dunno."

"Well we'll have to look into it sometime soon. But, right now, we need to get back down there before they start wondering where we are.

"I suppose that's best," I mumbled before following her out of my dressing, closing the door behind me, and making our way back to the prop house.

It was a silent stroll down the corridor. Well, mostly. Scrapbook in hand, Sonny began softly humming a melody, one I recognized all too well. It was Nickelback's _Rockstar_ off the All the Right Reasons album. I joined her as she began to murmur sing the lyrics.

"I'm through with standing in line

To clubs we'll never get in

It's like the bottom of the ninth

And I'm never gonna win

This life hasn't turned out

Quite the way I want it to be

(Tell me what you want)

I want a brand new house

On an episode of Cribs

And a bathroom I can play baseball in

And a king size tub big enough

For ten plus me

(So what you need?)

I'll need a credit card that's got no limit

And a big black jet with a bedroom in it

Gonna join the mile high club

At thirty-seven thousand feet

(Been there, done that)

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars

My own star on Hollywood Boulevard

Somewhere between Cher and

James Dean is fine for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blond hair

Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels

Hire eight body guards that love to beat up-

Sign a couple autographs

So I can eat my meals for free

(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)

I'm gonna dress my-

With the latest fashion

Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion

Gonna date a centerfold that loves to

Blow my money for me

(So how you gonna do it?)

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame

I'd even cut my hair and change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who

They'll get you anything with that evil smile

Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs

That offend the censors

Gonna pop my pills from a pezz dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs

Lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's

Gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny

With her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms

With the latest dictionary and today's who's who

They'll get you anything with that evil smile

Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar

Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar."

We threw each other knowing looks before finally setting foot back in the prop house.

"Well it's about time you two got back here! I'm starving!" Nico hollered jokingly.

"Okay then I'll be sure to skip over you when handing out lunch," I smirked.

"Hey!"

"You had it coming."

He was about to retort, but, of course, Sonny had to but in. I blame her stupid cuteness for me letting her. Ugh! My stupid teenage hormones are kicking in! God! Around lunch too! Do you know what it's like to have a sex drive at lunch? It's fricken annoying! Damn you testosterone!

"Guys, come one!" she groaned. "Can we just eat lunch? Please?"

"Oh, fine," I gave in not really up for a fight.

So, with that, we made our way to the commissary, and had the lunch I planned out earlier that week. It's safe to say I actually enjoyed myself, laughing and messing around with the Randoms. I think I can honestly say they'll all my friends now. Well, except for Sonny, of course. She's marked down in my category of love, no, not just crush. I really do love her, more than my parents, more than my friends, more than myself, more than life. And that's just the way it should be. If only she loved me back…

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter. Anyways, remember to let me know what you think and stuff like that. Thanks!<strong>

**Random question: Johnny Depp walks up to you at the mall and gives you a noggie, what do you do?**

**Tell me your answer in a review as well as your opinion on this chapter! Peace out suckars!**


	7. Karaoke Drama Fun

**Chapter seven! Sorry for the wait and enjoy readers!**

* * *

><p>After we finished eating, we went back to the prop house so we could discuss what we should do next out of all the activities I have planned. I have a list in my iPod. All the stuff needed for the activities are in my dressing room. Of course I still have to work out with everyone's parents whether or not it'd be a good idea for a sleepover at the studio tonight. Not to mention, I'd have to convince my mom, step-father, and "girlfriend" to let me stay as well. Difficult enough yet?<p>

"Okay," I began, slapping my hands together, "I have some ideas written down in the notes on my iPod. I'll give you guys a variety to choose from, sound good?"

Either shrugging or nodding, they made their ways over to the spot I was standing to check out the list provided. Sonny being in the middle of the group, as well as the only fully trust-worthy person, I handed her my iPod so it'd be easier for them to stroll through my list. I backed away from the Randoms a few steps, wanting my personal space and better breathing space. After a few moments of rocking back and forth cautiously on my heels, my hands tied behind my back, the Randoms severed from the huddle position and turned their attention back towards me.

"I think your ideas look fun, but I'll have to call my mom and ask about the sleepover part, though," Sonny spoke first.

I nodded, already knowing she was going to say something along those lines anyway. The other Randoms soon danced along the same lines as her's, just as expected. I was expecting them to tell me the first thing they wanted to engage in activity with. Needless to say, I was right, once again. Heh, I feel like a psychic. Ha!

"Well," Nico began, "the Nerf war does sound pretty fun."

"Yeah, but that involves running around," Grady rebutted before stating his suggestion. "I think taking turns playing Wii would be more fun. Plus, that way we'll learn to get along better by taking turns. Also, we would gain more knowledge about sharing and what comes with it."

"Or," Tawni hopped into the conversation, "we will all end up in one big argument about who gets to play."

"See? What did I tell ya, G?" Nico grinned.

Tawni rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"However, I think the Neff, or whatever, is a bad idea too. Most of us," she shot a look in my direction before aiming it towards Nico, Grady, and Zora, "are childish and would get upset about being shot or loosing."

I kind of had to agree with her. I am childish and don't like to loose.

"Well, there's always karaoke. That would be fun. I know a bunch of songs. Sure, we don't have a karaoke machine, but we have YouTube, right? Plus, it helps reduce stress levels! Come on, guys!" Sonny suggested, bouncing up and down like a young child pleading their parents for something desperately wanted.

Zora beamed, "Yeah! I have the perfect song!"

"I guess it doesn't sound too bad," Nico voiced trying to "keep his cool."

He best friend, on the other hand, stumbled upon his response. "I-I guess… we could…"

"As long as it's not a competition. I don't want to make all you guys loose and have somebody throw a fit!" Tawni said with a flip of her blonde locks and a self-centered smile.

I rolled my eyes before nodding in agreement. "Sure," I spoke, my voice coming out raspy. I cleared my throat. "Sonny, since you advocated the idea of karaoke and you just got back from your movie, you can go first."

"Alright. No argument there," she shrugged.

We soon began setting up the TV so it was connect to YouTube. After a few minutes of debating, Sonny finally picked a song. She decided on a Disney Channel song. Typical. However, I have to admit, this Disney song is better than most, especially when she's singing it. Sonny decided to sing _She's So Gone_ off of the movie _Lemonade Mouth_, performed by Naomi Scott.

"Insecure

In her skin," she ran some fingers along her arm.

"Like a puppet, a girl on a string," she acted as if she had a puppet.

"Broke away," similar to what a mime would do, she pushed against the air and moved herself backwards a few steps.

"Learned to fly," she spread her arms out like a bird.

"If you want her back, gotta let her shine," she pointed to us they retracted her arm to demonstrate 'want' before pushing out her arms once again and them twirling her fingers as she pulled them back to show 'back'. Then she threw her hands back out, her finger separating from one another.

"So, it looks like the joke's on you," she pointed at us, once again.

"'Cause the girl that you thought you knew," she placed her index finger on her head.

"She's so gone," she swiped her hand across her body.

"That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around," she shook her head from side to side.

"You can look but you won't see," she gazed behind her and put one hand on her brow whistle squinting her eyes as if straining to see.

"The girl I used to be," she faced us again and brought her hands to herself in a gesture.

"'Cause she, she's so gone

Here I am

This is me

"And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be," she acted as if she were going to flex the muscles in her arms then pointed at us.

"Are you shocked?

Are you mad?

That you're missin' out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you," she waved a hand out in our direction.

"'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be," she repeated the movements she used earlier the first time the song went through that group of lyrics.

"'Cause she, she's so gone

Away, like history,

She's so gone,

Baby this is me... yeah...

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be," once again, she recited some of her old gestures.

"'Cause she, she's so gone

She's so gone

That's so over now

She's so gone

You won't find her around

You can look but you won't see

The girl I used to be," she copied her signs she used from time and time again in this song.

"'Cause she, she's so gone

She's so gone, she's so gone...

So gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone."

Generally, I wouldn't clap for some karaoke performance. However, we're talking about Sonny here. I _have_ to clap for her. It's like a regulation. Not to mention her small dance. Plus, she likes polite boys or, as she defines them, kind gentlemen. My opinion on people defined as gentlemen, though? Bleck! Try a monkey in a suit instead.

I spoke as Sonny made her way back to where the Randoms and I stood. "You pick who sings next," I informed her. "But it can't be me. I haven't thought of a song yet," I hastily added.

She rolled her eyes, a smile still dancing gracefully on her pink, soft looking lips. "How about Zora? She said she has the perfect song."

Sonny could barely finish her sentence before Zora bolted and got the karaoke set up for the song she wanted to sing. As soon as I heard the beat I recognized it. It was a son off a movie I knew. It was off the movie _Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ that came out in 2007, starring Johnny Depp. The song was title _The Worst Pies in London_. I felt a smile creep onto my face realizing how Zora it was. First, Zora gasped just like Mrs. Lovett did in the movie, while turning her gaze towards me.

"A customer!

Wait!

What's your rush? What's your hurry?" she sang starting in my direction.

"You gave me such a -

Fright, I thought you was a ghost!

Half a minute, can'tcher sit!

Sit you down, sit!"

It was then she shoved me down onto the couch.

"All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks!

Did you come here for a pie, sir?

Do forgive me if me head's a little vague-"

Quickly, she snapped her head to another part of the room, as if she saw an insect of some sort.

"Ugh! What is that?"

She threw her attention back to me.

"But you think we had the plague!

From the way that people

Keep avoiding -

No you don't!"

She jabbed a finger in my chest.

"Heaven knows I try, sir!

Ick!

But there's no one comes in even to inhale!

Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?

Mind you, I can't hardly blame them!

These are probably the worst pies in London!

I know why nobody cares to take them,

I should know,

I make them,

But good? No!

The worst pies in London,

Even that's polite!

The worst pies in London,

If you doubt it, take a bite!"

She paused and acted as if she were handing me a pie.

"Is that just disgusting?

You have to concede it!

It's nothing but crusting!

Here, drink this, you'll need it!"

Zora handed me an imaginary glass of ale.

"The worst pies in London...

And no wonder with the price of meat

What it is

When you get it

Never

Thought I'd live to see the day

Men'd think it was a treat

Findin' poor

Animals

Wot are dyin' in the street!

Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop!

Does a business but I notice something weird.

Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared!

Have to hand it to her -

Wot I calls

Enterprise

Poppin' pussies into pies!

Wouldn't do in my shop!"

She flapped a hand towards herself, acting proud.

"Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!

And I'm tellin' you, them pussycats is quick!

No denying times is hard, sir

Even harder than the worst pies in London!

Only lard and nothing more -

Is that just revolting,

All greasy and gritty?

It looks like it's molting,

And tastes like-"

The other Randoms stifled a giggle at her cutting herself off.

"Well, pity

A woman alone,

With limited wind,

And the worst pies in London!

Ah, sir, times is hard,

Times is hard!"

After the beat finished we all clapped and cheered for Zora. She did put on a little act after all. And, of course, she had to pick me for it since I was the one that showed her the movie. She'll make some boy happy someday. That's a for sure thing. And, I should have guessed, Zora didn't hesitate to try and pick me to sing next.

"Chad, you go."

"What? No, I still don't have a song. How do you expect me to think during a song like that?"

"Actually I never expect you do think. I don't even believe you can think at all." I rolled my eyes. "But fine. I'll choose Nico, you little baby."

"Whatever," I mumbled, once again, rolling my eyes.

Nico quickly hopped over to select a song. I didn't even think he could sing. This ought to be interesting. I mean come on, it's Nico Harris. What is gonna come out of that? Something scary, probably. Once the music began, I knew it was gonna start an uprising of the Randoms dancing. The _Cha Cha Slide_…

"This time we're gonna get funky

Everybody clap your hands," Nico said with rhythm whistle swinging his arms and hands in a clapping motion, encouraging us to join.

Sonny being Sonny, she was the first to follow in pursuit. Soon after, Grady and Zora joined. Then with a small nudge for Zora, Tawni joined as well. Therefore, I was the only one left not participating. I just sat watching everyone else.

"Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands

Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands," Nico continued, Sonny pulling on my arm attempting to get me to join, but failing as I just shook my head no and pulled back towards the couch.

"Alright now, we gonna do the basic steps

To the left

Take it back now y'all

One hop this time

Right foot lets stomp

Left foot lets stomp

Cha cha real smooth

Turn it out

To the left

Take it back now y'all

One hop this time

Right foot lets stomp

Left foot lets stomp

Cha cha now y'all

Now it's time to get funky

To the right now

To the left

Take it back now y'all

One hop this time,

One hop this time

Right foot two stomps

Left foot two stomps

Slide to the left

Slide to the right

Criss cross, criss cross

Cha cha real smooth

Let's go to work

To the left

Take it back now y'all

Two hops this time, two hops this time

Right foot two stomps

Left foot two stomps

Hands on your knees, hands on your knees

Get funky with it

Aaaaaaaaawe yeah (come on)

Cha cha now y'all

Turn it out

To the left

Take it back now y'all

Five hops this time

Right foot lets stomp

Left foot lets stomp

Right foot again

Left foot again

Right foot lets stomp

Left foot lets stomp

FREEEZE!

Everybody clap your hands

(Come on y'all) (Check it out y'all)

How low can you go?

Can you go down low?

All the way to the floor

How low can you go?

Can you bring it to the top?

Like you never, never stop?

Can you bring it to the top, one hop

Right foot now

Left foot now y'all

Cha cha real smooth

Turn it out

To the left

Take it back now y'all

One hop this time

One hop this time

Reverse, reverse

Slide to the left

Slide to the right

Reverse, reverse

Reverse, reverse

Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again

Cha cha now y'all, cha cha again

Turn it out

To the left

Take it back now y'all

Two hops two hops

Two hops two hops

Right foot lets stomp

Left foot let stomp

Charlie Brown

Turn it out now

Slide to the right

Slide to the left

Take it back now y'all

Cha cha now y'all

Aawe yeah mmm, yeah do that stuff aawe yeah I'm out y'all peace!"

When everyone finished their little dance, Sonny whipped towards me. I assumed it was to scold me for not joining. Sorry, but, actually I'm not really sorry. I just didn't want to. I didn't want to because I knew it would hurt. My knee was throbbing from my previous beating. Not to mention my aching arm and ribs and- well I think you get the point. I'm in pain and I don't want the Randoms to know.

"Chad? Why didn't you join us? You're being a party pooper, Pooper!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Pooper? Really? I thought at least you would be over that by now, Sonny. I just didn't feel like it, okay? I'm not really in the mood for dancing, I guess," I replied simply.

"Well then I guess we have to make you get in the mood. I want a huge performance out of you. If you're the greatest actor of our generation you should be able to pull that off, am I correct?"

Damn… She got me there… Ugh! She has to be a smarty-pants, doesn't she? I can't even go up against her because of her stupid cute! This just sucks waterslides. (What? Waterslides are fun.) Then again, I don't mind making a performance out of the song I'm going to perform. Now just to find the right song…

"Alright, fine. But I still need to think of a song, okay? Your challenge is accepted," I stated.

"Yay-"

"However," I cut her off, "that doesn't me I'm going pick an upbeat, go-to, happy song. At this current time it'll just be easier if I pick a more morbid song while I'm in more of a depressed mood. Just because my family is affluent doesn't mean my life at home is perfect. Some days are worse than others," I informed, the Randoms gawking at me in utter shock as I stood to my feet.

"I understand that, Chad. I never said your life was perfect because I know it's not you told me about some of it when we were dating. I wish you would tell me all of it because I'm really concerned about you," she spoke her voice soft.

"You didn't, your little random friends did. And maybe I would have told you all of it, the entire truth, if we hadn't broken up."

She took in a breath, sounding like she was stressed out. I could hear the worry, sympathy, and concern mixed in as well. God, Chad! You're an idiot! Now you're making _her_ become lackadaisical! Only _you_ should be the despondent one here! Ugh! I took in a deep breath as well before clenching my teeth and tensing my muscles to keep from becoming tremulous. Peevishness was definitely a problem for me today. A stressful silence flowed throughout the room.

"Let's just move on to the next song," Nico cut through it. "Grady, why don't you go?"

"Okay! I know just to song and if Mel was here it definitely would be to her. Well, I guess it still is."

Grady quickly made his way over to the TV and computer and put up the karaoke needed for the song he was going to sing. I soon recognized it as a Disney Channel song. It was off one of the movies… What was it called? Umm… Oh! I remember now! It was _Camp Rock 2: the Final Jam_. The song was _Introducing Me_. **(A/N: Thanks to my friend Chloe for helping me decide this song.)**

"I'm good at wasting time,

I think lyrics need to rhyme,

And you're not asking,

But I'm trying grow a mustache

I eat cheese,

But only on pizza, please,

And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla

Otherwise it smells like feet to me

And I, I really like it

When the moon looks like a toenail

And I love you when you say my na-a-ame.

So, If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying to do my best, to impress

But it's easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

And my heart,

Well you asked for it

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Slightly amusing,

Introducing me

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

La-da-da-da, la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da

I never trust a dog to watch my food

And I like to use the word "dude" as a noun or an adverb or an adjective

And I, I've never really been into cars

I like really cool guitars and superheroes

And checks with lots of zeros on them

I love the sound of violins and making someone smi-i-ile

If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it.

I'm trying to do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Possibly amusing,

Introducing me

Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to

So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime

So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you this

A part of me that shows,

If we're close gonna let you see,

Everything

But remember that you asked for it

I'm trying do my best to impress

But it's easier to let you

Take a guess at the rest

But you wanna hear what lives in my brain,

My heart,

Well you asked for it

For your perusing,

At times confusing,

Hopefully amusing,

Introducing Me

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

Do-do, do-do-do-do-do

Introducing me!" Grady finished.

The Randoms clapped and I half-joined them a few seconds later. I'm sure if Mel was, in fact, here, she would have loved it. Personally, I wasn't one to get all mushy for these kinds of things, like someone I know. *cough* Sonny. *cough* I wasn't really one to get mushy at all. Sure, I can be cheesy sometimes, but that's just to keep the girl happy. The cheesiest I got was when I was with Sonny because I really like her. Still, even so, they don't really get to the heart of me.

"Awww! Grady! That was really sweet! Too bad Mel couldn't have heard it. She would have loved it!" Sonny gushed when the "applause" died down.

Grady cheeks flushed. "Y-you really think so?" he asked sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. Wow. Come on! Grow up! Don't be such a fricken moron! Does it really matter is she likes it or not? Either way Sonny will obviously say yes! God! How_ dumb_ is he? _What_ in the _universe_ does Mel see in _him_? I _seriously_ have _no clue_ whatsoever.

"I know so," Sonny smiled.

"Can we just move in to the next song?" I exploded extremely annoyed.

All the Randoms attention whipped towards me and I felt the heat rising on my cheeks. I placed my head in my hands to keep them from seeing my face. Today is just _not_ my day… I might have to rethink this whole sleepover thing because I know I'm _definitely_ going to end up crying again tonight. Of course, this time I shouldn't get hit for crying. I probably will if I go to my mom's tonight. It all depends on step-father's mood, in which is usually an angry one.

"Fine. I'll go. Please hold you're applause until I'm done," Tawni boasted.

Of course, all the Randoms, including me, rolled our eyes at her egoistical comment. She strutted her way over to the electrical technology equipment. It didn't take her long to search the karaoke for the song she was going to sing. It only took her a few mere seconds on her freshly manicured nails clicking on the keyboard to find it. It was _Too Cool_ off the first _Camp Rock_ movie.

"I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow and I my lead, you wanna be like me

But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not

Exactly who do you think you are?

Can't tell you what that you haven't got

When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You're lucky I'm so nice, even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

I'll show you how it's done if you wanna be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

'Cause I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not

Exactly who do you think you are?

Can't tell you what that you haven't got

When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you

You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent

And they got it all

While others have to try all their lives

Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me obviously

I'm a natural, I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you

Too cool, too cool

Yeah, I'm too cool to know you

Don't take it personal, don't get emotional

You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you," warbled the last line of the song.

I think it was mostly just to annoy Tawni but we just stayed silent as she finished. It was a way of getting back at her. She even did a dance to go along, probably from the movie, so it should really get on her nerves. We just gazed at her, blank expressions. I can't wait to see her reaction. First, her satisfied smile obviously dropped from her makeup caked face.

"Um, why isn't anyone applauding?" she disputed.

Not wanting the Randoms to ruin this lesson I quickly spoke up. "Who cares? It's my turn now so shoo," I remarked, gesturing my hands in a motion that I flicked my fingers towards her that signaled her away.

"You figured out a song finally?" Sonny queried.

"Several. Which one depends on some things. For one, can I sing a Blood on the Dance Floor song? I'll skip over the curse words," I half-pleaded.

"No! Their music is too obscene!"

"They can I at least sing part of one of their songs to get me warmed and piped up? It'll be a pretty decent part. Please? Then I'll sing another song. I know Zora likes Blood on the Dance Floor."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

I went over to the computer and typed in "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) lyrics" on YouTube and fast-forward around the forty-five second mark. I was just gonna sing along. This wasn't only my favorite part of the song; it was also Zora's. I only know this because we hung out not too long ago. The second line I was going to sing reminded me of when the eyes of the character Light Yagami, from Death Note, glowed a menacing crimson.

"Pedal to the metal

Red eyes like a devil," I pointed to my eyes already feeling more energized.

"Raise the white flag," I simply acted as if I was raising a flag.

"Can't reach my level," I swiped my hand across my neck, a few inches out from it, in a 'no' like fashion.

"Like ARGH! ARGH!

Flow sick like SARS!" I made a small wave flow with my arm and hand before throwing my arm in the air gesturing to the stars that we couldn't see.

"XXX till I hit your mark," I sliced three X's in the air with my index finger.

"Ahoy!

Ahoy!

I put the happy to the joy!" I threw out one hand as 'happy' and then the other as 'joy' and slammed together.

"**** with me

And I'll play you like a Gameboy," I pretended to intensely press the buttons on a Gameboy like I was in the middle of a game.

"Ninja," I stroked a ninja pose, probably looking like a retard.

"Skin ya," I pretended to slice someone's skin off.

"Throw ya in a blenda," I acted as if I was tossing something in a blender.

"Chop, chop, chop," I chopped with my hands.

I'm a ************* pirate!

Yo ho, ho

And a bottle of rum we go," I acted like I was gulping some boos and continued doing that when 'rum' was brought up in the song.

"It's my duty to please that booty," I pointed to nothing specific in general but just aiming my hand more towards the ground, continuing that every time I sung this line.

"Yo ho, ho

And a bottle of rum we go

It's my duty to please that booty

Yo ho, ho

And a bottle of rum we go

It's my duty to please that booty

Yo ho, ho

It's a pirate's life for me," I gestured to myself.

It's a pirate's life for me," with one more gesture to myself, I stopped there.

Now that I jumped around a bit, I'm ready for the actually karaoke. I know I must have looked like a complete fool but I got pumped and my blood flowing. I know at least Zora would have appreciated it. I think it was her favorite song trilled by Blood on the Dance Floor. I think it was mine from that band. If even they did think it was a little insane, they were satisfied with my warm up because they clapped and smiled. Well, except for Tawni who was pouting.

"That was pretty good for a warm up," Sonny opined.

I shrugged. "Thanks. But this performance should be better. I highly stress the word 'should', by the way," I bantered.

She gave me a smile before speaking again. "So I suppose you're gonna show me up by proving you are the greatest actor of our generation?"

"Yup."

"We'll see about that, Cooper."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I spun on my heels and found the karaoke I wanted. Honestly, I was having some debate with this song and some others. It was hard to pick because there are several song that describe me. I had a difficult time choosing. I decided with the help of my one friend, Chloe. I message her on my phone, apparently none of the Randoms noticed; if they did they didn't say anything. Unlike anyone else, I told her about my life. She lives in U.K., in which there is an eight hour time difference from here in California to where she lives. My dad can't kill me for her knowing. I'm sure she won't contact the police in my area, especially since I specifically told her not to and there's the fact we have been friends for several months. Nearly a year, actually. Knowing the song, lyrics and music, by heart, I waited for the "cue" to begin singing.

"Look at me now," I gestured to myself with both my hands, lightly smacking myself in the chest just below my collar bone.

"Got no religion," I sliced my right hand across my body whistle shaking my head 'no'.

"Look at me now," I once again gestured to myself the way I had the first time.

"I'm so vacant," this time placed one hand over my heart.

"Look at me now," first movements, once again, recited.

"I was a virgin," I pointed to myself with one finger.

"Look at me now," for the fourth time, I repeated the first movements I used.

"Grew up to be a whore," I threw my hands down by the sides of my knees and jerked them back up to imitating 'grew'.

"And I want it," gestured to myself with a simple wave of the hand.

I believe it," I repeated the gesture.

"I'm a million different things," I tossed my hands out, twiddling my fingers.

"And not one you know," I swiped a hand across my neck for 'not' and then held up one finger for 'one' before pointing at the Randoms.

"Hey!" my sudden rise in volume caused the Randoms to jump from shock.

"And our mommies are lost now

Hey!

Daddy's someone else

Hey!

And we love the abuse," I placed both hand on my heart.

"Because it makes us feel like we are needed," I slowly brought my hands down away from my heart.

"Now, but I know

I wanna disappear," I quickly, but carefully, brought a fist to my left chest before bouncing it off, my fingers spreading out away from the others.

"Disappear

I wanna disappear

Disappear baby

"I wanna die young," I patted my chest at least seven times.

"Sell my soul," I pitched my right hand towards the Randoms, obviously drawing it away from my chest, as if severing my soul on a platter.

"Use up all your drugs," I pointed at them.

"Make me come," I signaled a coming movement with both my hands along with a flick of the head upward.

"Yesterday man," I pointed behind me with my thumb.

"I was a nihilist

Now today I'm

Just too ******* bored

And I want it

I believe it

And I want it

By the time I'm old enough

I won't know anything at all," I shook my head 'no' while tapping it with a couple fingers.

"Hey!

And our mommies are lost now

Hey!

Daddy's someone else

Hey!

And we love the abuse," I made a heart with my hands.

"Because it makes us feel like we are needed," I made a small flop of my hand directed at me.

"Now, but I know

I wanna disappear

Disappear

I wanna disappear baby

Disappear."

I listened to the music waiting for the inaudible mumbling of the song. After the muttering that the karaoke played with the music I began singing again.

"Hey!

And our mommies are lost now

Hey!

Daddy's someone else

Hey!

And we love the abuse

Because it makes us feel like we are needed," I hopped up on the table that sat in front of the couch making sure there was loads of tissue paper and wrapping paper behind me.

"Now, but I know

I wanna disappear," I finished with one my gesture at myself and carefully letting myself fall back onto the pile of what the Randoms and my gift were covered in.

The room erupted I applause and cheers. Yet, oddly it was more noise than just the Randoms could make. I didn't think all loud praising was deserved. I stood up and saw that there was a bigger group now in the room. They must have come down to hear what the noise was from all of us singing and just so happened to come during mine. Oh, that's great. Not! I probably looked like a fool! And I was singing Marilyn Manson for anime's sake! God! What is everyone going to think about _that_! I looked at the ground and forced a small smile to appear on my lips as a pink tinge crawled up onto my face. This was going to be fun… If you didn't note my sarcasm you mine as well die because you're a fail at life. And no, I will _not_ excuse my rudeness that I have no clue why you even think exists. Jeesh!

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it. It took me awhile. School is starting back up soon, sadly. Ugh! -.- I guess I'll get to see my boyfriend on the bright side. :) So, please review and I'll try to update soon. I'll try to update Fear of the Dark soon as well. I apologize for any mistakes there may be.<strong>

**Random question: How would you react if you were transferred into the world of your favorite anime/manga series? For those of you who don't read or watch anime/manga, how would you react if you were transferred into the world of your favorite TV show, movie, or book series?**


End file.
